Weeping Angels in Morganville
by MissFelicityJackson
Summary: some New Villain's have found there way to Morganville The Weeping Angels. Don't Blink. how will Claire Shane Eve and Michael be able to get rid of them? (It's a lot better then it sounds! Just read chapter 1!)
1. Chapter 1

Weeping Angels in Morganville

Claire woke up to the sounds of birds outside her window. Oddly nice and peaceful which in Morganville is as weird as waking up to the sound of unicorns on your roof. She rolled over to Shane who was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake him, so she very carefully slid off the bed without waking him and went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a old, but cute looking blue top and very quietly dressed and left the room. She beat Eve and Michael to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before Eve could come banging on the door.

She went downstairs to start making the coffee. Which to her surprise, Michael hadn't done yet. He was always the first one up and drinking coffee. Claire must have woken up more early then she thought. She started the Coffeemaker and waited until it filled up, made herself a cup and went to go and get the mail. She unlocked the door and walked out to find it was going to be another hot day in Morganville, not a surprise. She got it from the mailbox and walked back up the steps closed and locked the door behind her, walked through the Parlor which none of them ever really spent time in. She went and sat in a dusty, older looking chair and started shifting through the mail. Bills, bills, some junk mail and even more bills. She put them on the small table beside her chair and started drinking her coffee.

She had never really looked around this room much. There was a older looking sofa across from her chair covered in dust. There were chairs stacked up in the corner with an old broken table, all of which were also covered in dust. Someone would have to clean this room sometime, someone being her of course, since the only things any of the others cleaned was the dishes and that was only because if they didn't, they wouldn't have any left to use for tomorrow. She heard someone coming down the stairs and a few seconds later Shane was standing in the hallway, still in his pajama pants holding Claire's cellphone and from the look on his face he didn't like who was on it.

"There you are, what are doing in here? Crazy is on the phone for you." He walked over and handed the phone to Claire who took it.

"Hello? Myrnin? Please tell me you didn't blow up that bomb thing you were working on."

Myrnin sighed, "That's it? No good morning? No how was your day?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Fine, Good morning Myrnin, how was your day? Did you blow up that bomb thing again?"

"Very good. Thank you, for asking and about that it... seems that I may have a few things to work out with the bomb... so I don't belive it's safe in the lab for you at the moment. You have the day off. I will call tomorrow and let you know if it's safe again." With that he hanged up. Claire sighed and closed her phone just another normal talk with Myrnin.

"What did he want?" Claire jumped and looked up to find Shane in the hallway he changed into jeans and was holding a cup of coffee staring at her.

Claire looked down at her phone. "He blew up yet another bomb so I get the day off."

Shane shook his head. "I wish I could get off work that easy. What are you going to do for the day?"

"Well..." She looked around the room. "I suppose I could clean up this room... I don't think anyone ever has."

Shane looked around. "I'm sure someone has... maybe Michael's great great great grandmother when she first moved in." Claire laughed, which made Shane smile. He walked over to Claire. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself, Miss Collins? Should I call off for today?" A shiver went through Claire every time he called her that. It had been two months since they were married, but she was still surprised and happy every time someone called her it.

"No... that is unless you want to help clean?"

Shane put his hands up in defense. "On second thoughts, I think I'll stick to fixing cars." He bent down and kissed Claire, a slow and amazing kiss. It could have lasted forever until Shane's watch beeped. He pulled back to look at it. "Damn, I'm going to be late. See you in a few hours?" Claire picked up the mail and stood up.

"I'll be here covered in dust if you need me." Shane kissed her on the lips one last time, then went out the door. Claire went out to the living room just as Michael and Eve were leaving it.

"Sorry CB, we slept in, I gotta drop Michael off before I go to work so see you later! Lock the door behind us!" Claire did and watched through the window as Eve's hearse pulled out of the drive into the streets. Claire sighed and went to the kichen closet and got out anything she may need from cleaners to brooms to dusters, found her iPod and went to start work on the room.

4 hours later, the room looked way better. The chairs and sofas were dust free and put in order and the floor was clean. It looked like a new room. Claire was covered in dust and cleaner, she needed to get a shower, but first she wanted to find some decor for the room. She went out the kitchen door to the shed in the backyard which no one ever spent anytime in. It was just where they put stuff none of them used. She opened the shed and found it packed with more stuff then she could remember. It took about another hour to go through, but she found some cool stuff one of which was a life size statue of a Angel with its hands over its eyes like it was weeping. It looked pretty old and Claire had no idea where it came from but it would look good in the empty corner.

She found a boxmover and manged to roll it into the house and into the corner of the Parlor. She set up the tablecloth and other little things and took one final look around the room. Odd. She could have sworn the Angel had its hands over its eyes but now it was up as if asking something in class. Claire must have breathed in too much dust. She went upstairs and got a shower. **(Authors Note)**= ( SHOUT OUT to the Amazing TheWolf 32 Who Was My Beta! She did a AWESOME Job! Sorry I didn't really get to the action yet but trust me The next chapter will have a lot of everything! So stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors Note) = I fixed the spacing so hopefully it's easier for you guys to read! I hope you like it! please leave a review! Chapter 3 will have some shocking info, and will be posted very soon! )**

Claire got out of the shower and put on some old jeans and one of Shane's T-Shirt's She wasn't going anywhere the rest of the day So it made no sense to wear a good outfit, She looked up at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall 4:30

Michael would be home in half an hour and Eve and Shane would be close behind.

Claire walked downstairs, She couldn't believe how tired She was , But all the cleaning and moving things had worn Her out. Maybe She could take a short nap before Shane got home, She started walking to the living room but Remembered How she just spent all day cleaning the Parlor so more People would start using it, and Headed there instead

She walked in the parlor and headed stright for the coach and collapsed, She couldn't wait to See Eve,Michael and Shane's reactions to how it looked now, Eve's jaw would drop, Shane and Michael would just stare, Claire realized if She fell asleep She would miss it, She sighed and sat up not wanting to miss the reactions  
>She looked around the room making sure everything was perfect, Chair and pillows fluffed, pictures straight, She looked over at the corner to see if the Angel really had it's hand up, But it was gone.<p>

Claire looked around to room but it wasn't there, It had completely Disappeared. How could She lose something so big? She knew She had put it in here it was insanely heavy there was no way She could have made that up. Someone could have broke in and stool it while She was in the shower, But why would someone brake in and only steal a old statue? It couldn't have just walked out of the room..the hair on the back of Claire's neck was standing up,

"Calm down Claire, it's not a big deal" She said to herself, "If something had happened the house would have warned You",

Maybe Michael knew where it came from since He lived here the longest, She could wait for him to come home..but She couldn't shake the odd feeling something was wrong and She didn't want to wait that long by herself, She decided she would text Him but realized She didn't bring Her phone down with Her, which wasn't very smart of Her since she lived in Morganville where you could need to call 911 at any second.

She got up and walked to the Kitchen, grabed a knife from the wall and then headed upstairs for her bedroom, She realized She was being scared for no reason and made Herself calm down She walked down the hall to her door and opened it only to find the Angel staring straight with it's hands out reaching for Her.

Claire Screamed and jumped back, How had it moved to Her bedroom? It was heavy even Vampires would have trouble moving It up all those Stairs, Claire raised Her knife but It wasn't moving, She looked at the Angel, It's hands were still out reaching for Her, it's face had changed instead of looking like it was sad and weeping it looked Angry, Like it wanted to Kill something.. or someone.

Claire kept her Knife raised even though it wouldn't do any good on a stone statue and It still wasn't moving, Someone must be playing with Her replacing and moving the statues around ,She was about to move around it But then She Blinked and it moved.

It was right in front of Her now looking even more deadly Claire Jumped back and stood with Her back to the wall How was It so fast? Not even a vampire could have moved It that fast.  
>This was no prank. The Angel was Alive. And it wanted Her.<p>

Claire Blinked but realized how stupid it was and ducked, and She was happy She did, because the Angel grabed for Her missing Her only by some Miracle,Claire Stood up, Shaking, but made Herself look at It hoping to find anything that might explain how it was alive, Not Blinking, She looked at It's Eyes, They looked realistic But not real ..there was something pulling Claire in Making Her want to keep looking in it's eyes.

But it was just statue. Her Eyes were Burning She needed to Blink. Still looking at the Angel, Claire backed up as far away as She could on the far end of the hall and Blinked. She should have know better.

It Got Her wrist and was holding It Tight, Claire Screamed in Pain. It had It's teeth out, they looked like Vampire teeth only made of pure Stone like His hand which was crushing Claire's wrist. She tried helplessly to use the Knife to cut Her wrist free, But there was no way it was going to work. Claire knew if She Blinked again He would Kill Her.

She winked so She could keep one eye on Him, but She couldn't do it Forever and the pain in Her wrist was getting worse. She had a knife. She had two options. She could ether Cut Her hand off or Brake Her wrist. She couldn't cut it. So She did the only other thing. She pulled on Her arm And screamed at The pain it brought but kept pulling and twisting while staring at the Angel's face not daring to Blink.

Tears wear steaming down Her Face but with one final painful stab to Her wrist she pulled it free. It Hurt. Claire backed away from the Angel and felt around on the wall with Her only good Hand trying to find the button that opened the secret room, She couldn't find it anywhere She looked in the corner of Her eye for it, The Angel moved and was now only a step away from Her.

Claire turned Her head staring at It and reached for the Button, pushed it, and walked backward as fast as She could still Shaking and crying from The Pain, as soon as She was on the first stare the House kicked in and shut the door for Her, but not before she could See the Angel's face,

It was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire backed down the steps, She could hear the Angel Banging hard on the door trying to get in.

"Please" She said to the house "Don't let it in, hold it off"

Pain was shooting threw Her wrist, It was defiantly Broken, She went to the back of the small room and sat on the couch Trying not to move Her wrist, It was hard because Her whole body was Shaking, How could the Statue move so fast? How was it alive? She needed to talk to Myrnin, He knew a lot of Crazy things, maybe he had built it ages ago, But why was it in there garage? Who just keeps killing statues around? She needed to go to the hospital and get some answers But She never got Her phone out of Her room, And the Angel was still banging on the wall, Michael would be home soon.. Michael! He would be home any minute and be attacked by a killing Statue and after Him, Eve and Shane. None of them would be ready, they wouldn't know not to blink and It could kill them.

Claire had to warn them somehow, even if it meant having to stare at the Angel until they got here, She slowly started walking up the stairs, When the pounding on the door stopped, Claire froze waiting for it to start again, but it never did. She stood there thinking, if She opened the door it would be there reaching for Her, But what if The reason it stopped is because it gave up? Because it found a new target. The room was sound proof So there was no way to tell if Michael was home, or screaming.

"House please open the door"

The door opened and there was the Angel staring right back at Her, She walked back a step

"Michael!" She yelled down the hall.  
>No reply.<br>She carefully walked to the angel and slid by it never taking Her eyes off of it She slowly walked back to Her room and grabbed Her phone off the dresser, Still watching It , She opened Her phone to call Michael

"Of course I don't have a Signal!" She said to herself ,  
>She started backing away to the staircase trying to boost Her signal when She heard a voice coming from Her phone .<p>

"It's not going to work the Angels shuts off anything with energy"  
>Claire jumped<p>

"Who are you?"

"I'm John I used to live on your street"

"Used to?"

"Yes. The angel found me and broke my neck. Now I'm dead."

Claire's heart was pounding "Then how are you on my phone?"

"The Angel wants me to tell you That hiding is useless. That He will have you, and hiding is only stalling. He needs you to help him get His energy back."

"And I'm going to help him so he can kill more people? Sorry not happening"

Claire was about to close the phone when the voice called out

"You will die Claire. It doesn't matter if you run He will always find you."

Claire Stopped

"You will help the Angel when He needs you. Whether you want to or not He will have you."

Claire had stopped Breathing and quickly took a breath

"what does he want to do with me?"

"He will take the years from your life and use it to make energy. You will die alone not able to fight. You will never see anyone again. He wants you. He will have you soon. It would be easier if you just let him do it. A lot less painful to."

Claire couldn't help it, She blinked. The angel moved and was only a step away from her, It's eyes sent a chill down Claire's spine. It was going to kill her. Claire dropped Her phone ran over and pushed the hidden button, the door slid open and Claire ran threw it, Again the door slammed shut as soon as she got in. Claire ran down the stairs waiting for It to start banging on the door. But it never did.

Claire sat down on the couch and started crying. Her wrist was still pounding with pain, She couldn't do anything to stop it, She was still Shaking from the look in the angels eyes. Claire had faced many things. But never anything that scared Her so much. She knew She couldn't kill it But it could easily kill Her. Claire sat there for what seemed like forever waiting for It to find a way in. When suddenly She heard the door opening. She took a deep breath and closed Her eyes waiting for It to take Her.

"Claire!?"

She looked up to find Michael standing in the doorway holding a silver stake.

"Claire are you alright? What happened? I looked all over for you I found your phone by the stairs I thought a Vamp took You"

Michael must have realized what a wreck Claire was because He ran down the stairs

"Claire whats wrong?"

Claire didn't know how to explain it,She didn't want to relive it all over again, having to remember the Angel crushing Her wrist while staring at Her , and His creepy Smile when She ran downstairs. Like He was laughing at Her for trying to run. Claire burst into Tears again. Michael sat down and put His strong arms around Her trying to make Her calm down.

"Claire Your safe. No one is going to hurt You"

But She couldn't stop, How much longer did She have till the Angel found Her? Was it waiting in Her bedroom again? Michael pulled a arm back to take His phone out of His pocket He dialed a number and waited until they picked up.

"I found Her, She's pretty shook up"

Claire couldn't hear the person on the other line but he must have asked if She was Hurt because Michael looked up and down Claire looking for anything and saw Her wrist. He carefully took it, Claire winced at the pain it brought

"I think Her wrist is broken,She's pale and shaking pretty bad. You better get here fast And call Eve on your way, Let Her know what happened."

the person on the other line said something

"I don't know man She's to freaked out to tell me Just get here fast."

With that Michael hanged up and looked back at Claire

"Shane's on His way here"

He looked at Claire's wrist being careful not to move it.

"We need to get some ice on your wrist Can you walk?"

Claire Nodded and stood up. Michael Put a arm under Her for support, and together they walked up the stairs. When they reached the top Claire looked around for any signs of the Angel, But there weren't any. He was Gone. Which to Claire was even worse because now He could be anywhere. They went to the kitchen where Michael got Her an Icepack and wrapped it around her wrist. Then walked to the parlor and sat on the couch to wait.

"You know you really did a hell of job cleaning this place, when I first walked in I thought I was in the wrong house"

Clare tried to smile but couldn't stop staring at the corner where She had put the Angel. They waited in Silence until She heard someone open and slam the front door

"Claire!?"

Michael yelled back "Where in here!"

Shane came running down the hall and straight to Claire, He sat down beside Her on the couch and Pulled Her into His arms, Claire layed Her head on His chest, Happy to be able to hold Him,

"Claire are you alright?"

Claire's voice finally came back to Her "No.."

She pulled back but kept Her arm around Him puling Him close

"He is after Me Shane and I don't know how to stop Him. His eyes were..He smiled like He wanted me to go down there like he was laughing.."

Shane looked over to Michael who shook His head

"I have no idea what's She's talking about man, I just found Her in the room"

The front door slammed again And Eve came running down the hall

"What happened and What did I miss?"

Michael answered "Her wrist is broken, She's really shook up, and Nothing yet"

Eve walked over and sat on Michael's lap"What happened CB?"

Claire looked up at Shane,He wrapped both His arms around Her, ""It's okay Your safe now."

Claire took a deep breath. And told them She was done they just sat there in silence, Shane was the first to speak

"I'm sorry Claire, I shouldn't have left You here by yourself"

"It's not your fault Ten."

Shane looked confused, Michael pulled out His phone "Should we call the police?"

Claire was going to say yes but then realized how dumb it would sound

"No they wouldn't believe Us..I wouldn't"

Eve looked up "So what are we supposed to do?"

none of them had a answer to that. Until Claire answered

"Maybe Myrnin would know something? He knows about a lot of old strange things Nine."

Eve asked "Nine?"

"Nine?"

"Yeah CB you said Nine"

"No I didn't"

Eve looked unsure but moved on "Well Then I guess We should visit Myrnin."

Claire raised her Hand "Can we stop by the Hospital first?"

"oh gods CB that looks bad!" Eve walked over to study Claire's wrist "ouch. One stop to the ER coming right up I'll drive"

Eve got up and walked down the hall, Michael followed. Shane helped Claire up and put His arm around Her, together they walked down the hall, and to Eve's car, where they climbed in the backseat.

"Eight"

Michael looked back at Claire

"What?"

"I didn't say anything" Claire looked over at Shane who looked confused.

They pulled out of the driveway and into the streets where Eve headed for the Hospital

"Seven"

Shane jumped and Michael looked back again and asked

"Claire Why are you counting?"

Claire confused answered "Uh.. I'm not"

"Yes You are you've been doing it for a while now from Ten to Seven"

"No I haven't"

Shane looked Scared "Claire..you have been counting. What are You counting for?"

"Shane I have not been counting don't you think I would know if I say something?"

Michael was staring at Her trying to find something "Eve get Us to Myrnin's Fast."

"But We have to get Her wrist"  
>Michael cut Her off "That's not as important right now. We need to know what Claire's counting to before She stop's."<p>

Eve was about to protest when

"Seven"

Eve slammed on the brakes and made a U turn

"Right Myrnin's"

Eve Hit the gas and the car went flying down the street.

**(Authors Note)= (Sorry its kinda a long chapter, I tried to make it shorter but couldn't. I hope you like it! Please leave a review! )**


	4. Chapter 4

They sped down the streets of Morganville until they passed the site where the old Day house used to be, Eve made one last sharp turn before coming to a stop right in front of Myrnin's lab. Michael jumped out of the car and opened the back door, Shane jumped down and helped Claire being careful of Her wrist. They walked to the door of the lab Where Claire pulled out the hidden key from under some boards

"Six"

Michael grabbed the key from Claire and quickly opened the door. They all ran down the stairs. Myrnin already had the lights on. He was standing beside His work table, Tinkering with a giant machine, Claire quickly remembered the reason She was at home all day.

"Myrnin please tell me the lab's safe now"

Myrnin looked up from His project to look at Claire "Well it's a little late to ask now don't you think? To what do I owe the pleasure of all of your company?"

Shane stepped up from behind Claire "Claire's in trouble. A statue of a Angel tried to kill Her and now She's counting down to something."

If it was possible for a vampire to turn more pale Myrnin did "A statue of an Angel? Was it perhaps at first weeping?"

Claire nodded "when I first brought it in It was"

Myrnin dropped the screwdriver He had been holding and started pacing "no no no no..Not possible at all..Couldn't..unless.. Never could.."

Claire stepped up in front of Myrnin "Do you know what they are?"

"Well of course I do, any vampire has heard of them. They have been around for ages, I only ever saw one in person once."

"And how did you kill it?"

"Kill it? I said I saw one not fought one, if I had tried to kill it I wouldn't be here right now , No when I saw it I ran, terrible things those Angels. Always killing"

Claire was starting to calm down but now Her heart was pounding all over again. Angels had to be bad if Vampires where scared of them.

"Five"

Myrnin looked down at Claire "Five? Ah yes you've been counting"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me anyway, but I have no idea that I'm doing it or what for"

Myrnin went to His bookshelf and started trowing books off "Claire while You were cleaning the lab do you recall seeing a book titled "Melody Malone?"

Claire ran towards the bookshelf's "was it a fiction book?"

"To humans perhaps."

Claire ran over to the last bookshelf and quickly started looking threw the titles until She found it right next to the"Twilight" series

"Found It!" She called out to Myrnin  
>Who snatched it out of Her hands and quickly started turning the pages<p>

"This book has many different story's on the weeping Angels perhaps.."  
>Myrnin stopped turning pages and started reading one intensely<p>

"Four"

Myrnin looked up at Claire "Right, well it seems the only time someone ever counted was because they looked into an Angels eyes. Hence the most know fact "A image of an Angel becomes itself a Angel" did you look in it's eyes?"

"Yes.."

Myrnin sighed and turned to Michael and Eve "Go call Amelie, Tell Her Myrnin says it's a 991 and Our dear Claire may die in Four minutes."

Eve nodded "got it but for future reasons it's 911"

"Does it really matter right now? You have four minutes"

"Three"

"Three minutes! Now off with you"

Eve and Michael ran up the stairs to get there cell phones whale Myrnin turned back to Claire

"Right tell me everything fast, don't leave out anything important."

Claire quickly told him everything as fast as she could, When She was done Myrnin went back to looking threw the book

"Two"

He snapped back "right well Looking into It's eyes was Not smart But if It had your wrist it could have sent you back in time and if it said it would why didn't it? Unless of course it didn't have enough power yet, You said it came to life when you brought it in your house which means of course your house has all kinds of energy! Right but what to do about the counting.." Myrnin went back to flipping pages,

Shane walked over to Claire and took Her hand in His  
>"I won't let anything take you,I promise Your going o be fine" He put His other arm around Her shoulder when Myrnin looked up again<p>

"does believing a lie really help?"

Shane shot Myrnin a nasty glare, suddenly Eve came running down the stairs with Michael close behind Amelie went at Vampire speed and was in front of Claire and Myrnin before they had reached the last step, Amelie turned to Myrnin

"Michael filled me in on my way here, how much longer does she have left?"

Myrnin closed His book "Two minutes remain"

"One"

" 60 seconds remain, Claire close your eyes"

"What? No"

Myrnin turned to Claire "Close your eyes or be killed, it's up to you!"

Claire didn't want to but She closed Her eyes, and heard Amelie's voice

"What is that going to do for the girl?"

Myrnin replyd "well it worked for the girl in the book, If She stop's counting She's fine if not we have a problem"

"30 seconds"

Shane pulled Claire closer "Now what Crazy?"

"well it seems that it's not an image but a real angel trying to get Her, meaning that in ten seconds a weeping Angel will start hunting Her."

"Five seconds"

Claire couldn't see anything, She didn't know if it was safe for Her to open Her eyes yet, Myrnin must have read Her thoughts because he said

"open your eyes Claire"

She did just as "Times up, say goodbye"

A rush of terror rolled over Claire and She started shanking and fell,Shane caught Her and scooped Her up in His arms, She didn't know what She was saying but it must have been bad Because everyone was staring at Her in Horror, Amelie turned to Myrnin

"we have to get her somewhere safe where The Angel can't find Her"

Myrnin shook His head "safe from a weeping Angel? No where is safe from them, No one is unless you had guards watching Her so it couldn't move towards Her"

"Then that's what we will do. Everyone in the car, Drive to the founder house, I will go ahead and have guards ready." and with that Amelie was gone.

Shane carried Claire out to the car, Her vision was a blur, but right before Shane put Her in the backseat Claire saw The angel in the corner of Her eye. When everyone was in Eve started the Hearse

"The Angel Is Angry. The Angel is coming. Times up. The Angel is coming. Times up. The Angel is coming Times up. The Ang.."

Shane yelled up to Eve "Step on It!"

Eve did as the Hearse went speeding down the streets, And then Claire Blacked out.

**(Authors Note)= * Chapter 5 will be up very soon! Don't forget to Review! Next Chapter will have lots of action, and the babies will make a premiere! (If You know who the babies are You're Awesome ;) ***


	5. Chapter 5

Claire woke up with Her head in Shane's lap,When She looked up at Him He smiled

"Hey sleepyhead , feeling any better?"

in response Claire nodded Her head but quickly wished She hadn't, Her head was pounding She pulled Her hand up to hold Her head and saw that it was in a cast, When she looked at it puzzled Shane quickly told Her

"Amelie got the medics to look at it while You where sleeping, We all signed it for you."

Claire looked at it closer and noticed that it was in fact singed by Eve, Michael ,Shane and Myrirn, She smiled before asking

"Where are We?"

"In Amelie's office, They think the Angel has friends, a few Vampires went missing and Myrnin is panicky because He says if they use Vampires for energy they will be more powerful because of how long vampires live or something, so there setting up founder's hall as a safe house and making everyone come here for safety"

Claire slowly sat up and looked around the room There was a big desk with a chair and two fold up chairs across from it for where visitors sat, there was pictures of art and a mirror on the walls, and a tiny cupid statue in the corner, not a very full room but the door was large and could be bolted from the inside, Shane got up to get a bottle on the desk

"These are your pain meds, there supposed to numb the pain but not make you tired, the medic guy said I had to give you them as soon as you woke up,but He didn't say what to take it with so..Do you want some coffee? Eve and Oliver are making it by the tons"

Claire nodded and stood up "Sure"

Shane walked over and Kissed Her, A slow,sweet Kiss before breaking away for the door, He opened it and turned to look back at Claire

"Don't let anyone in, I'll be right back."

with that He closed the door and was gone. Claire walked over and sat in one of the fold up chairs to wait for Him to come back, while She waited Claire looked at some of the papers sitting on Amelie's desk, nothing important just random comments from people in the town, She was about to go look to see if any of the drawers would open when She heard something laugh. Claire looked around the room but couldn't see anything, It must have been in Her head. Claire put the papers back in place when She heard the laugh again followed by footsteps behind Her, She Turned quickly but couldn't find anyone.

"Hello? Who's there?"

she felt stupid talking to nothing but then She heard more Childlike giggling from Her left and quickly turned, She saw something Blur by Her but couldn't make out what it was, it was to small to be human but kept laughing and running around Her.

Suddenly the lights in the room started flickering on and off, Claire ran over to the light switch and tried flipping it to stay on, with no luck. The lights went off and everything became darkness. Claire tried turning the lights on again but no matter how many times She flipped the switch it stayed dark.

Then the giggles got louder, Claire slowly felt around trying to find Her way to the desk, when She reached it She felt around under the desk until She found an emergency kit taped to the bottom. Amelie had them put there in every office, and Claire was thankful for it. She grabbed the kit and tried pulling it open, it was Hard with only one hand but finely she got it , She found something inside that felt like a small flashlight and quickly turned it on only to find The cupid staring at Her with outreached hands and vampire like teeth.

Claire jumped back, She didn't know how it could hurt Her, It was smaller then the Angels but Claire knew it was just like them, except for the laughing and running around instead of straight out trying to kill Her, She kept Her flashlight pointed at Him and moved back to the door, She tried to open It but it wouldn't budge, She started pounding on it

"Shane! Shane open the door!"

but nothing happened She flashed the light over at the door to see if it was bolted when the laughing started again, Claire quickly turned back towards the Cupid but it was gone, the childlike laughing continued threw the room, Claire turned back to the door and started pounding again,

"Shane!"

She heard someone on the other side of the door then they started pounding on it,

"Claire!? Claire are ok? Open the door!"

"I can't! It stuck and there's some kind of.. "

She didn't get to finish Because the cupid had launched itself on Her back and was trying to get His Hands around Her neck, Claire screamed and Jumped up against the wall trying to crush Him, but how can you crush a statue? She kept trying but found it was useless and tried to make Her way towards the emergency kit, The tiny Angel had its arms around Her neck and Claire couldn't get them off, They were pure stone.

She heard something banging on the door, but She couldn't wait for them to rescue Her, He was crushing Her windpipes, She turned Her head as much as She could trying to stare at Him but all She could see was His arm, Then Claire had an idea She quickly started for the mirror, Her vision was getting blurred, and She was gasping for breath but She made herself keep going until She reached the wall that had a small mirror.

She looked in it and Saw Him, He stopped laughing and seemed to have froze, But it didn't help, he was still froze with His arms pushed around Her neck Clare grabbed the mirror from the wall and sat down on the floor still staring at Him threw the mirror, She was gasping for air hopelessly, She felt like laying down but didn't for the fear she wouldn't get back up. She took one last helpless gasp for Air when Her mind told Her it was over.

**(Authors Note)=***** **Before You all start telling Me how they are not called Cupids, I know they are called Cherub's! But Claire just thinks it looks like a Cupid, Myrirn will tell everyone the correct term later. Also thank you for reading this all the way up to Chapter 5! For that you are truly awesome! Chapter six will be up soon! Don't forget to review!*****


	6. Chapter 6

**(Authors Note)= ** A Huge Thank you to "TheWolf 32" Who was my Amazing Beta! Thank you so much for reading all the way to chapter 6! and Chapter 7 will be up soon!****

The door went flying through the room, Claire looked up to see a bunch of vampires catch their balance, and Shane came running over to her. He saw the cupid wrapped around her neck and started yelling something Claire couldn't hear over the ringing in her ears. Myrnin appeared next to Shane and said something and then Oliver appeared. Myrnin said something else and Oliver nodded they both grabbed one of the Cupid's arms and starting pulling at them with all their vampire strength, until one of them snapped then the other and the cupid fell to the floor armless. Claire started gasping in all the air she could get, it felt like she would never have enough again.

Shane sat down beside her and ran his hand up and down her back, when the ringing in her ears finally stopped and she could hear him again. "Claire are you alright?"

Claire still gasping for breath gave him a thumbs up. He sighed in relief but still looked worried.

Michael and Eve ran over to her, "CB! Are you alright?" Claire was still too out of breath to answer, so Shane did it for her, "Well, other then getting choked by a statue of Cupid, She seems to be alright just really out of breath, her windpipes are probably pretty bruised though."

Eve sat down on her knees next to Shane, "Cupid statue? Why the hell would a Cupid choke Claire?" Myrnin reached down and picked up what was left of the statue,

"Because it is not a Cupid it's a Cherub." Eve looked up at Myrnin,

"OK then why the hell would a Cherub choke Claire?"

Myrnin rolled his eyes as if it should be obvious. "Because that is what Cherub's do! They are basically baby Weeping Angels. They look sweet and innocent and then attack when people are alone, weakest. Not as smart as the Angels though, and you can hear them coming."

Michael walked over to look at the Cherub, "Is it still alive?"

Myrnin reached down and picked up the arms, "but of course it is! For now anyway, I will ask Amelie what to do with him." And with a flash Myrnin was gone. Michael sat down next to Eve, Claire was finally starting to catch her breath and for a few minutes they all just sat there in silence, knowing they were about to go into another battle. Not knowing if they would all come out.

Michael cleared his throat. "So how about tonight we all get taco's for dinner?"

Eve leaned up against Michael's shoulder, "From Taco Palace?"

Shane nodded. "Where else?"

Claire smiled and put her head on Shane's shoulder, her voice was weak, but she managed to make out, "Sounds like a plan." They all smiled at the thought of the promise. They would all make it out of this alive. They had to. Shane put his arm around Claire, Michael moved over closer and pulled Eve up in his lap. And they all sat there in silence until Oliver came over. "Amelie wants to see all of you immediately." And with that They all stood up and followed Oliver out the door.

They walked down the hall to a smaller office two doors down. Claire walked in and noticed Myrnin and Hannah standing on either side of Amelie. She then realized that this was going to be a strategy meeting. Once they were all in the office, Oliver closed the door and stood in front of it like they might try to escape or make a run for it. Claire turned her attention to Amelie who was holding the book about the Angels.

"We have much to discuss and very little time to do it, so lets get started. Hannah do you have any news on where the angels are?" Hannah pulled out a map of the town and layed it on the desk in front of Amelie

"Well not really since they move so fast, but we did catch one by Founder's Square. We have guards watching him but we know there are a lot more of them out there. And if everything in that book of yours is true any statue could be one of them. Right now were taking any statue we can find to the old Daylighter's place where guards will be keeping a watch on them."

Amelie turned to Myrnin, "Did You find anything that kills them?"

Myrnin frowned, "Only something that will freeze them, if two angels look at each other they get stuck in some kind of lock and can't move until you take one away, however it seems the Angel's know this as well and cover their eyes whenever they get too close to each other, so it's unlikely that we can trap them like so."

Amelie turned to look at Claire. "It seems the Angels want you since you've had many encounters with them, but they are starting to realize how many vampires are in this town and attacking the weakest and youngest. They feed off of the years that person would live, and since vampires can live for thousands of years, the Angels are getting very powerful. And we have no weapon to defeat them. Any ideas are open for discussion." Claire noticed everyone was staring at her. Waiting for her to come up with a plan, but she didn't have any.

She looked over at Myrnin, "Well, you and Oliver pulled off the Cherub's arm."

Myrnin looked up from the book he was reading. "Yes, it was a baby and took a lot of strength."

Claire looked back at Oliver who nodded and added. "And not to mention it almost killed you before we got there. So unless we send every human with two vampires who never leave their side, it's not much to go on."

Claire looked back over at Amelie. "Well then I guess the only thing I can suggest is to catch them have a bulldozer kill them."

Amelie looked down at the map when someone started banging on the door, Oliver turned and cracked the door open. "This better be important."

The man outside replied "It is sir. There's a group of Angels that got inside, they killed the guards, we don't know where they are but they were heading up towards us." Oliver looked back over his shoulder at Amelie when the lights started flickering Claire grabbed Shane's hand, knowing what was coming next. Amelie turned to Hannah.

"Go downstairs and protect everyone, make sure they are all safe and none of them try to leave."

Hannah picked up the walkie talkie on her belt. "Calling in lock down, I want everyone downstairs in the basement ASAP." With that, she ran past Oliver and out the door.

Amelie looked over at Oliver. "You and me will check the building see if we can find any we can break. Myrnin take Claire and Eve up to the 4th floor and wait for more orders." Michael and Shane both started to protest but Amelie cut them off. "We need you two downstairs helping keep people inside. Myrnin will take good care of both of them."

Myrnin stepped up. "Don't I always?"

Shane stared at Myrnin. "You better or..."

Myrnin put his book in his jacket." Yes yes, if something happens you'll both kill me, though I don't see how you could, never the less, the girls will be quite safe." Eve pulled Michael into a hug which then turned into a kiss.

Claire was watching when Shane tapped her on the nose, "Why do you always enjoy watching them make out?"

Claire's cheeks blushed, "I do not!"

Shane rolled his eyes, "Uhuh sure." Then his face became serious, "Be careful out there, don't let them get close to you." Claire wrapped her arms around Shane's waist. "Trust me, if there's one thing I learned it's don't get too close to a statue, and you better be careful too." Shane leaned down and Kissed Claire a slow sweet kiss before Myrnin interrupted them.

"Right, well I believe the lights are about to go out and since none of you humans can see in the dark I suggest we move things along." Claire pulled back from Shane and noticed Amelie and Oliver had already left.

Eve and Michael had stopped kissing as well and Eve looked over at Shane. "You better take care of each other, or me and Claire will kill you both."

Shane walked over to Michael. "Same goes for you too." Myrnin grabbed Eve and Claire's arms and pulled them out of the door and down the hall. "I swear you humans could say goodbye for hours." Claire jogged to keep pace with Myrnin as they started climbing up a flight of stairs. They reached the top just as the lights went off and everything became pitch black. Myrnin grabbed their arms tighter and kept speed walking through the rooms, when they heard Amelie scream. Myrnin jerked towards the way it came and started heading down that direction but then remembered he had Claire and Eve.

He quickly picked them both up and threw them over his shoulder before running the opposite direction at full vampire speed. When he stopped, he put them both down on the floor of what must have been some sort attic. He turned to Claire. "I have to go make sure Amelie's alright. I'll be right back. Don't leave this room, and keep your eyes on the door. It's the only entrance." And with that he disappeared out the door.

Claire looked over at Eve who rolled her eyes. "Some protector he is."

Claire sighed, "He does that a lot." They went over and sat against the wall watching the door, waiting for him to return. Claire hoped Amelie was alright, But she wished Myrnin would hurry back. Eve started to say something but then gasped. Claire turned to look just as an Angel grabbed Eve's wrist and she disappeared. Claire screamed her name but it was too late. She was gone. Claire remembered what the Angel said about taking people back in time, Claire had to get her back, which meant letting the Angel take her. She quickly looked around the old room and found a desk with a pencil and a notepad. She quickly wrote down a note for Myrnin. - Angel took Eve, I'm going after her, tell the boys we love them and don't let them come after us. -Claire. She placed it on the floor in front of the door and then walked up to the Angel and blinked. There was a flash of light and then she found herself in front of an old hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Claire ran up the steps of the old Hotel. It looked like it was made in the 1940's and kept in perfect condition, But Claire didn't care what year it was She just wanted to find Eve, She didn't know if The angel would take them to the same place, and She was starting to wonder if He didn't, But She couldn't think about that. They had to be.

She opened the front door and walked into a big room with a Large staircase that took up most of the space, and a tiny desk in the corner, She walked over to It ,looking for some kind of bell to ring for service but all She found was a clipboard with a pen and paper on it, Claire picked it up and started to read it

-Welcome to Hotel di Angelo! We hope you never leave! Your room is listed below. -

There where pages of names on the list ,She skimmed threw them until She found what She needed on the last page.

-Eve Glass room 107-

And

- Claire Collins room 108-

She started running up the Stairs yelling "Eve!" She ran down the hall but the numbers ended at 105, She found another staircase and ran up them trying to find Eve before something happened to Her, How did the hotel have there names? And why where they saving rooms for them? Claire knew it couldn't be anything good.

When She reached the top of the stairs She saw room 107 and ran over, without knocking She slammed the front door open and almost cried out in relief when She saw Eve staring at Her from the middle of the room.

"Claire!? How did you get here?!"

Claire ran across the room and threw Her arms around Eve "I came after You! I saw the angel take You ,I couldn't stop Him so I came to for you"

Eve pulled Claire back at arms lengh "You shouldn't have done that! How did you know He didn't just kill me? Or send me to a weird planet? or.."

"Because John told Me the angel was going to take me back in time to a place where they were going to feed off me..Speaking of which We really need to get out of here"

Eve looked around the room "Yeah it's a little creepy that they know my name and have a room saved for Me, not to mention the old calender from 1938"

Claire walked over to the wall to study the calender it had the days of the month with big X's on them all the way to October 4th where it stopped and October 5th Had a Big circle Around it like there was some sort of event going to happen

"I think were in 1938"

Eve looked over at Claire "Your kidding right?.. 1938?!"

Claire handed the calender over to Eve who flipped threw the pages

"Today is October 4th and I don't think we want to stick around long enough to figure out why tomorrow is circled in red"

Eve threw the calender across the room "Right were leaving now, I refuse to live in an age where Hot Topic and ebay have not been invented yet"

They started walking towards the door when they heard someone talk in the bedroom, Eve mouthed "Should We go in?"

Claire shook Her head and pointed to the exit , They took another step when they heard the voice say

"Michael?! Is that you!?"

Eve looked over at Claire and then without warning ran over and opened the door, Claire ran over to find a Old woman laying in bed staring at them

"Claire..? Claire is that really you?"

Claire looked over at Eve who shook Her head confused , Claire looked around but didn't see any trap's and carefully took a small step into the room

"Yes..umm.. hi..how do you know me and Michael?"

The old woman laughed weakly "I think I whould know my Husband and Best friend. Is He with You?"

Claire looked over Her shoulder at Eve who looked scared, She quickly turned back to the old woman "Your..Eve?"

The old woman looked at Claire confused "Do I really look that old and different? Of course I am CB"

Claire heard Eve gasp She looked back and saw Eve shaking "Claire lets leave now, I want to get out of here."

Claire took another step in the room "um..Eve how did you get here?"

The old woman shook Her head "That's not important You need to leave! If they find You you'll have the same fate as I did. You..Have ..to ..run..tell Michael..I love.." She never got to finish.

Claire looked back at Eve who was crying "Claire..That's Me..I died Claire! I'm..I never saw Michael again..that's Me!"

Claire walked out of the bedroom and closed the door shaking "No That's not going to happen, I won't let it. Were leaving. We are going to get back To Michael and Shane I promise You Eve You will not end up like that"

Claire grabbed Eve's hand and together they ran out of the room, before Eve could run Claire pulled Her back and looked over at the door of Her room,

"What are looking at? We need to run!"

"I know! I was just wondering..That's my room, what if I'm like you were.."

"No! I'm not like that and your not ether, Don't go in there Claire!"

But She was to late Claire was already running threw the front door, She ran over and opened the bedroom door. And wished She hadn't. Because there She was. Old with grey hair, laying in bed with Her eyes closed. Dead. Claire slammed the door and ran back out into the hall where Eve was waiting

"Eve..Im..Im dead to..how could we be..?"

Eve grabbed Claire's hand "Were not. C'mon where getting out of here fast!"

They ran down the hall and right in front of a Weeping Angel.

**(Authors Note)= *** Just wanted to tell You I won't be able to upload tomorrow like I always do, so You'll have to wait a day for the next chapter, I'm sorry! Blame my school homework! But please don't forget about it! I will post it! And while you wait leave a review And tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! (and sorry about the cliff hanger But how else would I keep you guys waiting?) *****


	8. Chapter 8

Claire jumped back, Eve screamed and quickly turned to Claire

"Is this one of those Statue's?"

Claire nodded "whatever You do don't blink."

Eve turned back to the angel "So I can't blink but I have to look at Him and not in the eyes or He takes over my mind right?"

"Right."

"Geez that's a lot to remember. So are We gonna run or.."

Claire sighed " As soon as we turn our backs He starts chasing Us, and trust Me They are fast..Give me Your other hand"

Eve looking confused raised Her free hand , Claire stood with Her back against Eve's and took It.

"Okay do you want to run and lead or watch my back?"

"Ooh got it! Genius! Right I'll take the front because I have to blink like crazy. You ready back there?"

Claire wished she wouldn't have asked, She had seen way to many weeping angels today and didn't really want to have to stare back at them but griped Eve's hand's tighter "Yeah ready, Just take it slow I can't run very good backwards"

Eve started at a slow pace but started picking it up as they got used to it,by the time they had gotten to the end of the hall they were running

"So umm I know I'm leading but where are We going?"

Claire shook Her head "I dunno I've never lived in the thirty's, just get Us out of this hotel and keep running"

"OK , Is Creepy stalker angel still behind Us?"

"Yes"

"Then lets lose Him"

They ran down the stairs and threw the hallway until Eve stopped making Claire slam into Her

"What the.." Claire couldn't look away from the Angel who was chasing them but wished She could to see what was in front of Eve  
>"Eve what is it?"<p>

"There are three Angel's in front of Us,All looking super creepy with Vamp fangs and everything they are blocking the staircase"

"we have to go around them"

"You want Me to walk up to those things?! After the baby cupid almost choked you to death?"

"It was a Cherub and Yes just keep staring and don't blink."

Eve slowly started towards them "So Its a good thing were skinny because were gonna have to squeeze between them. So I'll go first and watch them and when I say go you turn and go between them got it?"

Claire let go of Eve's hands "Got it"

It took a few seconds for Eve to get passed them, She could here her mumbling some inappropriate things about the Angels being pervs, before She heard her yell "Go!"

without hesitating Claire turned and ran towards the angels and saw Eve was right They were scary looking and standing close together blocking the hall, She wished She could have moved them but they must have weighed a thousand pounds apiece , So instead She found the biggest crack and squeezed Her way between them, as soon as She reached the other side She saw two more Angels standing behind Eve making there way towards them and quickly put Her back against Eve's and grabbed Her hands.

"Your going to have to be back watcher for a while we got two more in front of Us and if I take my eyes of them were toast"

"Fine just run!"

Claire did and Eve stumbled behind Her , not used to running backwards, but kept up with the pace as they ran over to the stairs, Claire took them down slowly knowing how hard it would be for Eve, but as soon as they reached the bottom they started running again thew the lobby ,out the front door and down the street. People were staring at them like they where crazy so As soon as they got as they crossed the street Claire let go and turned to look back at the hotel  
>"Are they still following us?"<p>

Eve shook Her head "No as soon as we got out of the front door they stopped. Can I please blink now!?"

Claire nodded and Eve started blinking like crazy "My eyes were burning ! Why didn't they follow us?"

Claire looked around the street "my guess is they can't because there are to many people watching. They wouldn't be able to move, but at night when the streets die down they'll start looking for us again. We need a safe place to hang while we figure out how to get back to the future "

Eve looked down a street and lit up "CB please tell me you have some cash?"

Claire looked in Her pocket and pulled out a twenty which Eve grabbed from her and started running down the street "Eve!" Claire yelled as She ran after Her, Eve had stopped in front of a small café

"C'mon ClaireBear! Lets go in. I am starved and maybe they can suggest a safe place to stay for a while"

Claire didn't want to, Her brain kept telling Her how stupid it was but in the end Her stomach won  
>"OK fine but we get our food,Ask and leave. We need to be far away before the sun goes down"<p>

Eve grabbed the door handle and pulled it open "After you CB"

Claire walked inside to find a small room with four tables and a bar counter with chairs rapped around it , almost all of them were full but there where two left, Claire walked over to the one the most far away from everybody's and Eve followed taking the stool next to Her. There where menus in front of them and when they opened them they were reminded of just how old a century they where in,

Eve's eyes almost bugged out of Her head "Look at the price's! Only 40 cents for a soda, and a dollar for a full meal, geez Why do we have to leave again?"

"Because were being chased by psycho statues"

"Oh..right"

Claire looked around the room and saw everyone was staring at them like crazy. "And because were not dressed appropriate for this time"

Eve looked around the room and quickly looked down at Her outfit "What they don't wear black tank top's and jeans?"

"Only under there clothes"

"Your kidding."

"No ..no I'm not"

Eve pulled Her hair out of Her goth pigtails and let Her hair fall down over Her shoulders "Better?"

"Not really but it will have to do"

The waiter came and they ordered there food, when Eve gave Him the twenty His Eyes got huge but He went back and brought them there change and food. They sat there and started eating ,finely everyone stopped staring at them and moved on. Eve took a huge bite of Her burger

"So how are we getting out of here?"

"I don't know. The angels can bring you back in time, maybe they can put you back but I don't think they would even if they could."

Eve nodded "Yeah I don't think they want Us to escape, Hence the whole chasing thing"

Claire stared at the frys on Her plate "I don't know maybe there are more older people in there, ones who are still alive, Maybe they can tell Us if there's anyway out of there. I'm sure a lot of them tried. Some might have even gotten out. That's the best shot We have"

"Uh only one problem with that plan CB. There is no way I'm going back inside that building! They almost killed Us! Plus We died as Old lady's in there!"

Claire looked up at Eve "Your right we died and we were only there a few hours, meaning everyone else has probably been dead a while."

"Yeah I'm right! And I'm not going in that building!"

Claire looked out the window and saw the sun was going down, it was getting dark "We can talk about this later We have to find a safe place to stay for the night."

Eve gulped down Her soda before asking "And where are we going to find a safe place full of people and open all night in 1938?"

Claire waited until the waiter walked by them "Umm Sir waiter?!" He stopped and turned towards Them

"Yes miss?"

"Uh Me and my friend are new here and don't know our way around town Is there any kind of place that's open all night?"

He looked around quickly before answering "Yes, But it's secret and hard to get into, You have to know somebody to get in"

Claire looked over at Eve who raised Her eyebrows "Like a club? I mean like you know partying?"

The Waiter nodded "Yes it's a club, in fact my brother works for the man who owns it, He's a waiter."

Claire looked at Eve who nodded "Well is there anyway Your brother could get Us in?"

Eve added "Were really fun girls"

He shook His head "I don't know It would be hard..And you'd have to dress the part of rich girls do You have any fancy dresses?"

Claire was going to say no but Eve jumped in before She could "Of course we do! And We look super hot in them."  
>Claire looked over at Eve who smiled up at the waiter "So can you sneak Us in?"<p>

He stood there for a minute staring at them, until he took a deep breath and answered "I guess"

Eve jumped up from Her seat "Thank You..."

"My name's Walter"

Claire had to hold herself back from laughing, Eve smiled "Thank You Walter, I'm Eve and This is Claire."

Claire stood up and shook Walter's hand "nice to meet You, Where should We meet You?"

"Meet Me here at 8:00 don't forget to look Dolled up, I Have to go wait the next table, See you two tonight He looked over at Eve and winked before running over to the next table.

They walked out of the Café and started down the street Before Claire Slapped Eve on the arm

"ow What was that for?"

"Oh I dunno miss We have fancy dresses we look super hot in"

Eve stopped walking "well if the food is that cheap how bad can the dresses be? Besides You said the Angels will chase after us tonight, If were in that club they wont be able to come in"

"Yes I know but how are we going to find fancy hot dresses and look dolled up with 17 dollars?"

" Easy I have credit cards!"

Claire sighed "Eve they don't exist yet" "Oh right.. well how much do You have?"

Claire dug in Her pockets and pulled out all Her money "About 18 dollars"

Eve dug in the back of Hers and brought out a tiny wallet with skulls on it, When She opened it Claire saw it was full of credit cards, Eve pulled them all out and felt inside until She pulled out something folded into a small squire, She started opening it until It got bigger and turned in to a very wrinkled fifty dollar bill. Claire stared at it in shock "How do you.."

Eve smiled "It's my emergency Money! Michael gave it to Me in case something bad happens and I'm pretty sure this is Bad and a Emergency so we should be able to use it all, Just promise when we see him again You'll tell Him We used it on food and cab fair not dresses and make-up"

Claire nodded "we only used it on first aid kits and food."

Eve took Claire's money and put it in the wallet with Her's "alright let's find Us some dress shop's"

**(Authors Note)=*** Sorry It's long and boring! I know it's not as interesting! But I'm posting the next chapter right now so You can go read it! And when your done be sure to read the Authors note! I have a surprise for You! **


	9. Chapter 9

They started walking down the streets looking for any kind of store that might sell dresses until they found one called "All dolled up" Claire and Eve both laughed before entering, as soon as they stepped in the front door there was a woman waiting for them She looked to be about middle aged, And was staring at Eve and Claire's outfits until Eve spoke up

"We uh.. our car broke down and we had to stay the night at my dear brother's house and.. Our dresses where very messy so we had to borrow His clothes and uh.. He only had pants and T-Shirts"

The woman stared at the T-shirt Claire was wearing which was Shane's So of course it said "Bite Me" Claire quickly lifted Her arms up to cover it up "So uh We need some dresses for a big party were going to, Do You have any really Fancy ones?"

The woman nodded "But of course we do!..may I ask What is your price range"

Claire looked over at Eve who looked at the woman "we need two dresses for fifty Dollars"

She looked like She didn't believe they really had all that money but lead them to a dressing room and got there size's

"I'll go find something for both of you" and with that she walked off to the back of the store.

Claire laughed "Were dress shopping in 1938 This may be the weirdest thing I've ever done."

Eve smiled "Yeah and we have a hot date with Walter the waiter"

Claire smiled "And He winked at You! I think that's as sexy as it gets in the 1940's! Didn't He see your wedding ring?"

Eve looked down at Her ring and started to laugh "I don't think so our we wouldn't have gotten invited, isn't it like super bad to date a married woman back in this day?"

They were both laughing over everything when the woman came back holding a arm full of dresses, She flashed a fake smile at them

"So glad Your enjoying yourselves, Here are two dresses for both of You, Try them on and chose which one you like the best. I'll be right over here."

She handed the dresses to Eve and Claire and walked back to Her desk where She stood keeping a eye on them. Claire and Eve both took a dressing room, Claire had the choice of a blue dress or a Black one, So chose the Black because it had more of a James bond look, With a low cut back and sleeveless effect, So hoped it wouldn't be cold. She walked out of Her dressing room to find Eve in a stunning Red dress that look alot like the one She wore to Her wedding. "Eve..you look So dolled up!"

Eve turned to look at Claire "You look even more dolled up! I bet the boys wish They could see Us like this"

They walked up to pay for the dresses "How much do they cost?" The woman acted like she hadn't paid attention to anything they did  
>"Oh that will be 48 dollars" Eve pulled out the emergency money and handed it to the woman who quickly gave them there change. Claire picked up there old clothes<p>

"Uh You wouldn't happen to sell Large purses would you?"

The woman shook Her head "Not large enough to hold all that"

Claire put down everything but Shane's T-shirt "Are there any that can carry This?"

The woman walked across the room where they had purses hanging on the walls, they were all really tiny but Clare found a black one that matched Her dress and stuffed Shane's Shirt inside Eve looked down at Her Gothic battle boots "Uh Yeah we may need some.. Better shoes"

The woman walked them down more rows of dresses before reaching a wall of shoes they found some that fit and quickly bought them. By the time they left the store the sales woman was very flustered and there Mad money was spent but Eve and Claire looked very much like they were actors from "James Bond" when they walked down the street every guy they saw was staring, They made it back to the Café and waited For Walter, Claire realized She still had Her wedding ring on and turned to Eve

"We might want t take our rings off or at least put them on another finger"

Eve looked down at Her's "Yeah I don't think He wants to go out with two married woman"

They both moved the rings just as Walter walked around the corner wearing a fancy Tux

"Ladys..You look beautiful"

Eve looked up and down Walter "You don't look so bad yourself..So do we look good enough to get in?"

He took both of there arms "But of course"

They started walking down the street where they took a lot of twists and turns before coming to a small place with old music blasting from the inside. They walked up and the man standing guard must have believed they were rich because He opened the door and bowed They walked inside to find the place was packed with people doing anything from drinking to doing old flapper dances Walter took Eve's hand and started leading them to the back where they walked up to a Man who Claire had to admit was very handsome,Walter pointed to Him

"This is my brother James, James this is Eve and Claire"

James smiled "Its nice to meet such beautiful ladys"

Then He took Claire's hand and kissed it Claire looked over at Eve who winked at Her before turning back to Walter

"Is there a powder room around here?"

Walter nodded and pointed to a door on the wall "Right over there Miss"

Eve took Claire's hand and quickly added "We will be right back"

They went in and closed the door, Eve turned to Claire "How many hours do we kill here?"

Claire looked over and found a tiny clock on the sink "About Eight hours, by five the sun should be up"

Eve leaned againts the door "Eight Hours! How do we kill 8 hours!"

Claire shook Her head I don't know just don't get drunk"

Eve frowned "Fine..slow 8 hours"

Claire looked back at the clock "We need to stay together and if You see a Angel tell me alright?"

Eve nodded "Got it"  
>She turned and opened the door and they entered the party.<p>

Hours had gone by until fianly it was five,the sun started to rise and people started going to work meaning The angels would have to go back in hidding. Clare and Eve where both tired but couldn't sleep, not yet , Walter had left for work and James went back to clean up so Eve and Claire left by there selfs and followed a guy who left ahead of them to find there way back to the hotel.

When they walked by Clare noticed a quarter on the steps and picked it up to see the date was 2013 She turned to Eve

"Did You have change in your pockets?"

Eve shook Her head "No I don't carry change it makes to much noise"

"Nether do I..Eve I need to go in there"

Eve grabbed Claire's arm "Oh no your not!"

Claire held the quarter up "I think someone else might come here, I just need to check the book, I'll go check it while you stand by the door watching it will take 30 seconds."

Eve sighed "30 seconds CB and I mean it!"

Claire ran up the stairs with Eve close behind as soon as Eve opened the door Claire ran across the room to the book, There where no Angels but Claire knew they would be there any second She quickly flipped to the last page and looked down at the name that had appeared, She gasped and Eve yelled across the room

"Who is it!?"

Claire took a deep breath before answering "Its.."

**(Authors Note)=*** VOTE NOW! You guys get to vote! Pick the person You want to see take a trip to "Hotel di Angelo" ! The winner will be in the next chapter! Anyone From Morganville (other then Eve and Claire of course) count! Thank you so much for reading! and I promise the next chapter will be way better! please vote before monday night! *****


	10. Chapter 10

Claire took a deep breath before answering "Its..Its Myrnin"

Eve walked across the room and grabbed the book from Claire "Are You sure? How would your Crazy boss get taken by a Angel?"

Claire shook Her head "I don't know but I know that's Him, Look He doesn't have a last name"

Eve put the book back on the desk and sighed "So I guess We have to go check His room to see if He is there don't We?"

Claire nodded and put Her back against Eve 's, Grabbed Her hands and started running up the stairs, They ran all the way upstairs without finding one angel, which made Claire even more on edge "Why aren't the Angels attacking Us?"

Eve who was running backwards gasped for breath "I don't know CB but since there not can We please slow down?"

"Were almost there just one more staircase" They ran up to the hall with there rooms And Claire let go of Eve and ran over to Myrnin's room 108, She opened the door and yelled "Myrnin! Myrnin where are You!" She looked around the room but couldn't find Him anywhere She turned to leave and yelled one last time "MYRNI.."

when someone cut Her off "Calm down Claire the Angels may be made of stone but they are not in fact deaf"

She looked in the doorway and there stood Myrnin, bunny slippers and all. Claire ran over and threw Her arms around Him. "Myrnin You scared Me! How did You get here?"

Myrnin awkwardly put His arms around Her "Well I found Your note and told Amelie Who by the way is fine though Her and Oliver did almost get killed and She told Michael and Shame"

"Shane."

"Who's telling the story here? Anyway Your young men had a quite a fit So Amelie has guards watching them We waited a day then I decided since I was in charge of You I should be the one to help, So here I am."

"Do You know how to get out of here?"

"Well..No but I'm sure We can figure it out"

Claire heard a"ding" and then someone said "Hi Shane! What are You doing here!?"

She quickly pulled back to see Eve holding her cellphone smiling "Just wait 70 years, This is going on Youtube"

Claire tried to grab the phone but Eve held it above Her head "Eve! Give me that.. Wait..where did You find Your cellphone?"

Eve pointed out the door "I found it in the hall, doesn't have any bars though.."

"In the hall? But You didn't have it when you came here?"

Eve shrugged "I don't know it must have fallen out of my jeans, anyway are the boys OK?"

Myrnin looked down at Eve "Are the Boys OK? You and Claire are in the Weeping Angels prison dear Girl"

Eve looked over at Claire "Are the boys alright?"

Claire nodded and Myrnin rolled His eyes "Yes The boys are safely locked up in there house with Amelie's guards at every door and window."

Both Girls turned to look at Myrnin "You locked them up in Our house?"

"Well of course! The prisons were full with Weeping Angels, and Amelie needs them alive, They are helping plot out the attacks, which wasn't easy to convince them by the way but Amelie promised them once all the Angels are caught if You have not returned She will send them and a full team after You,which reminds Me we have about two days tops before that happens So if I were You I would stop worrying about them and start worrying about getting Us out of here." Myrnin looked down at Claire "What happened to your cast?"

Claire looked at Myrnin confused "My cast?"

"Yes! You broke your arm when escapeing the angel and had your wrist broken"

Claire shook Her head "uh no I didn't"

He looked over at Eve who shook Her head "I've never seen Claire in a cast"

Myrnin looked at them both oddly for a few moments before adding "Are You going to a party?"

Claire looked down at Her dress "uh about that.. you kind of missed it"

Myrnin shook His head "how very sad I do so love party's but never the less We need a plan.. What have You two found out about this place?"

Eve looked over at Claire "well we know Walter.."

Claire Smiled, Myrnin looked confused "Walter?"

Claire shook Her head "it's a long story but bottom line, It's 1938 October 5th and ..Today is the day that's circled in red on the Calender.. We need to get out of here fast. Myrnin we'll take You to the Café and tell You everything Just run It's not safe in here"

They all ran out of the hall,Myrnin started to say something but stopped when they reached the bottom of the stairs and into a army of Angels. Claire had never seen so many statues before, They were standing together in the hallway and went back as far as the eye could see, Claire turned to Myrnin

"umm..I think they like you being a vampire, How do We get around them?"

Myrnin shook His head "We can't there are at least fifty of them, The only way out is Up"

He grabbed there arms and ran up the stairs, they started going left but the Angels had it blocked off, They quickly ran the other way and found a staircase,Myrnin pushed them up the stairs and slammed the door behind them. Claire walked across the floor and quickly realized they were on the roof, She ran to all the sides but couldn't find any fire escapes She turned back to Myrnin who had his back pushed against the door trying to keep them out with little luck,

"There's no Escapes, its at least a hundred mile drop which makes no sense because it only has three floors, Can you jump it?"

Myrnin banged His back against the door crushing a Angels hand "Of course I can, however it won't be easy and I will have to let go of the door letting all the Angels out, It will have to be .."

Eve screamed and Claire turned to see that at least eighty Angels had surrounded them. Eve looked at Myrnin "How did they get up here?!"

Myrnin looked over at Eve "Why does everyone think that I am supposed to know everything?! It's there House Girl, maybe they were making a chimney For saint Nick, All I know is that we need to keep an eye on all of them!"

just then the door went pounding in and Myrnin got shoved forward just as a group of angels came threw the door, Claire turned to keep Her eye on them but then the one's behind Her moved forward, She screamed as one grabbed Her neck with both arms, Myrnin ran over and started pulling on the Angel's arm but a Angel grabbed His Shoulder from behind, Claire turned and watched His back as He tried one handed to pull the Angel of Claire, He got one arm snapped off just as Eve yelled

"Guys! A little help!"

Claire twisted Her head as much as She could in the Angels grip to see Eve had been backed up against the edge of the building with at least twenty Angel's surrounding Her ,Claire tried to yell, but Her Voice was cut off by the angels strong grip, She kept Her eyes on the Angels not letting them get any closer to Eve when they heard a cracking noise. Eve looked down and saw the edge of the roof was breaking from all the angels weight, She had just enough time to look over at Claire before it collapsed.

And Eve and half the angels went flying down. Claire tried to Scream and run over but The angel wouldn't budge, Myrnin was pulling on the angel who had his shoulder with no luck. Claire heard a loud crash as what fell off the building landed on the ground, Tears where steaming down Her face when Myrnin pulled the angel off of Him and with both hands pulled the arm off the Angel holding Claire, She couldn't catch Her breath but She didn't care She ran over to what was left of the roof hoping and preying Eve had grabbed on to a ledge,

but when She looked down over the side She didn't find Her. All She could See was a big pile of stone down on the ground, There was no way Eve would have made it. The angels whould have crushed Her even if the fall hadn't. Claire started shaking and sobbing all at once, it couldn't be true, It could never have happend!

But it did.

And Claire knew Eve was dead.

Her mind shut down, and She stood there Until Myrnin came up to Her

"Claire I'm sorry but We need to leave, Eve's gone Claire. I'm sorry but We have to run!"

Claire didn't move. Myrnin picked Her up in His arms and jumped just as a Angel reached for His neck, and then Claire blacked out.

****( **Authors Note)=*** I know You all Hate ME! And I'm sorry! but anyway Myrnin won the vote! and uh..Sorry about Eve..I swear It all work out! but you'll just have to wait for Chapter 11! Which will be up soon! Thank You so much for reading it this far! and I swear It's almost done! Don't forget to review! *******  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Claire woke up in a small room, She quickly sat up and looked around, There was the old couch She was laying on, a small table and a few box's, but no statues. Claire's head was pounding, She had a terrible dream about Eve..Claire stood up and walked over to the door "Eve!" She opened the door and found it lead to a very small hallway "Eve!? Eve where are you? It's not funny, Eve!" She turned Her head in the other direction and saw Mrynin walking threw holding a case of bottles in front of Him, He looked over at Claire like She was some abandoned animal on the side of the street

"Claire go back inside,We need to talk"

Claire started to realize Her dream might have been real "Myrnin..where's Eve?"

Myrnin walked into the small room and sat down on the couch "I brought You some drinks! They say they calm down humans without getting You drunk"

Claire walked over and sat down on the other side of the couch "It was real wasn't it?..Eve fell off the building? ..Myrnin We need to go back and look For Her! She could have pulled Herself on a window seal and climbed threw! Or maybe She "

Myrnin pulled out one of the bottle's and handed it to Claire "Claire I went back to the hotel whale you where asleep, I dug threw the pile of ruble, I went threw the hotel I searched the side of the building looking for anything She could grab on to.,The fact is Claire..She's not there,She's dead. And I'm sorry but that's the truth."

Claire stared at Myrnin "That's it?! She's just dead?! You tell Me my best friend is dead and think I'll accept that!? I'm going to the hotel and looking for Her myself!"

Claire stood up but Myrnin quickly got in front of Her and pushed Her back down "No Your not, Claire believe me I looked! I looked all day, She's not there! I searched for Her body but the Angels must have gotten it before I came back, I searched Her room, Claire She's gone, You need to accept that!.. She's dead "

Claire leaned back on the couch, Tears steaming down Her face "I know..I just can't..I can't believe.." She pulled Her hands in her face ,

Myrnin sat down beside Her and put a arm awkwardly around Her shoulder "It's not Your fault Claire, There's was nothing You could do, The Angels had Us both trapped, We couldn't do anything, We almost died, The Angels .."

Claire sat up and looked at Myrnin "Your right..It's the Angel's who killed Her. They killed Her then took Her body and used it to make them stronger.. It's there fault... And they are going to regret every frickin second of it."

She grabbed the bottle off Myrnin and popped off the top before drinking it down fast, Myrnin was staring at Her, So She stared back "Myrnin. You said We had one day left here right?"

Myrnin nodded "About that, I found out what the red on the calender was, by tomorrow morning the angels will use The people and send them back in time, to there death's. And they will have Us no matter where we are, we have been in there house, our names are written. "

Claire was furious. The Angels had just killed Her best friend, and now were going to try and kill Her and Myrnin. Claire started to realized how Shane had always turned from being Sad to the Hulk in seconds. Pain can turn into fury fast. And Claire was about to Hulk out. She grabbed another bottle and opened it before turning to Myrnin "How long do We have before they attack?"

"About 9 hours"

Claire took another sip of Her drink "Then we have our work cut out for Us"

Myrnin shook His head "I knew You were going to say that, Lucky for You I already thought of a plan."

and with that they got to work.

Eight hours later they were ready.

Claire walked out of the old building they were staying in and up to Myrnin who was standing in the dark "Your not going to be late are You?"

Myrnin rolled His eyes "Dear Girl I'm the one that came up with this plan, I know what to do and how much time to do it in, You had better be ready for when I return."

Claire nodded "Be careful Myrnin, there fast"

Myrnin smiled "I'm just as fast as they are" He threw his arms around Claire "I'm sorry I dragged you into this,and well..see you soon"

With a flash He was gone. Claire stood outside waiting, If all went as planned Myrnin was supposed to go to the hotel,tick off the angels, and have them follow Him here where they were ready for them, however they both knew that there plan had a flaw.  
>If the angels died they would never be able to go back to the future, but that was even assuming They would be coming out again. And if it didn't work they would still be dead in a hour when the angels killed off there little human farm,they both knew Claire would never see Shane and Myrnin would never see Jesse.<br>Ever again.  
>Claire Opened Her purse and pulled out Shane T-shirt, The last piece of Him She would ever see. She put it on over Her dress<br>"I'm so sorry Shane." with that She turned and walked into the building and down to the basement and waited until She heard footsteps,  
>She ran over to the control board ready to start it up when She heard Myrnin<p>

"Claire! A little help!"

She ran up the stairs and found the place was Packed. There where Angels everywhere, All of them facing forward Claire looked around until She found Myrnin among all the statues, She ran over to Him to find a Angel had His neck, but that's not what worried Her, it was the fact that His arms where full sliver. Myrnin's neck was burning, Claire puled on the Angel's arm but it was useless, A angel tried to grab Her from behind , Myrnin stared at it Whale Claire kept pulling and pulling on the arms, trying to brake them, with no luck.

"Myrnin What do I do? How can I break His arms?"

Myrnin's neck was burned raw he choked out "Claire run, I'm not getting out, just..GO"

"No! I'm not leaving You behind!"

"Claire go hit the board..I'm Sor.." The sliver burned over His neck and He fell in the Angels arms

Claire yelled "MYRNIN!" but the angels had him, She quickly turned and saw they were started to block Her in, and they were smiling.  
>Claire ran full on down the stairs, but They were fast, She jumped down the last few and headed for the control board But a Angel grabbed Her right before She had the chance to hit the button,<p>

She screamed and tried to pry His arms off, but it was useless.  
>They had her.<br>They where going to kill her and use her energy to kill off people in Morganville.  
>And She had no choice, then She thought of Shane and Michael, And the fury of never seeing them again kicked in, right next to the memories of Eve falling off the roof and Her voice when She thought She would never see Michael again.<p>

Claire Hulked out.

She pushed Her back against the Angel and pushed Her legs out as far as they would go, She was short but thanks to Eve She was wearing one inch heels, it took two trys but finally Her foot hit the button.

nothing happened and She felt another Angel grab Her, Then another,Then they surrounded Her. Just when She thought it hadn't worked and She would die for nothing, she pushed Her leg up again one last time and smashed the button She heard the loud

"BOOM"

Above Her,and Then another and then the building came down on top of Her.

**(Authors Note)=***The next chapter is already up, And it explains everything! *****


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Claire was lying down in cold grass Staring up at the night sky.

Her body felt numb, This must be what death was like She thought.

She remembered the building, Blowing up and crashing down on top of Her.

She hoped the Angels died with Her. She lay'd there staring at stars, remembering every happy moment from the very beginning of moving to Morganville, Her first day, Her first Kiss, Her job, the dinner's at the glass house, The night She was in the hospital and Michael,Shane and Eve threw the tissue box hitting each other on the head, She had laughed so hard., She remembered Shane giving Her His sister's ring, becoming a ghost, going on that road trip, Her wedding. She had amazing Friends. She smiled at the sky

"Thank You. For letting me have such a amazing life." She was tired. She looked at the biggest star She could find, suddenly Eve was there staring down at Her

"ClaireBear!?"

Claire closed Her eyes.

Claire heard voice's.

"I don't know She keeps talking in Her sleep, that's a good sign right?"

"I don't know"

Then a girl's voice "Guys Her hand moved!"

Claire knew that voice. But it couldn't be, She didn't want to but She opened Her eyes, and saw Michael and..Eve!? Claire quickly sat up, pain rushed threw Her but She hardly noticed She looked over at Eve "Your Alive!? Wait..or are we all dead?"

Eve threw Her arms around Claire "Of course were alive CB! It's a long story but..well I'll let someone else explain it"

She pulled back and took Michael's hand just as Shane walked in the room holding Coffee, He had dark lines under His eyes, His clothes where torn up, and it looked like He hadn't brushed His hair for weeks,But He never looked more amazing to Claire.

As soon as He saw She was awake He ran over to Her, pulling Her in His strong arms. "Claire! Thank god Your awake!"

He was warm and She fit perfectly in His arms,Tears started to fall down Claire's face Shane pulled back

"What's wrong? Claire Are you OK?"

She nodded "I just..I thought I'd never see You again..."

Shane Hugged Her even tighter "It's alright, I'm right here. And I am never leaving You again you hear Me? I don't care what Stupid Amelie "

"Stupid Amelie what Mister Collins?"

Claire and Shane both turned to look in doorway, Amelie and Oliver walked inn, Oliver looked down at Shane

"If I where You I wouldn't finish that sentence."

Shane rolled His eyes and turned back to Claire "Do you feel alright?"

Claire nodded "My back hurts but I'm fine, Why?"

Amelie walked over and sat down in a chair next to Claire "Because You should probably know how your here, and not dead."

"We had taken out most of the Angel's, And Shane and Michael where getting ready to go after You, When Eve walks into town, She told Us about falling off the buliding, then She woke up in the graveyard.

She had no idea how, but She told Us how the Angels where attacking You and Myrnin, We started seaching for anything and any reason on why and how Eve came back, and Jesse found it. She meet a person who had deals with them before, She called Herself an Angel expert.

She said the only way anyone ever came back was by creating a Pandora, Eve had died before and in a differint time, then when She was supposed to. Which is called a Pandora. She changed Her fate.

Which is how She got sent here, We wanted to send someone to tell you, but She said that would only make it worse, fate would change and it wouldn't work, We could only hope you died before you were supposed to, which may sound badly but it was for the best, it took a day before Eve found You and Myrnin thrown in the graveyard, She thought you both were dead but here you are 2 days later.

And before you ask Myrnin is fine, just resting."

Claire shook Her head "I'm a little confused.."

Michael laughed "We all are kid, but I don't think it matters how You got here, all that matter's is You are and Your safe."

Eve nodded "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Claire shook Her head "But..did You find all the Angels? What did You do with them?"

Oliver looked over "We believe so, We haven't seen anymore, but we have guards on search,and the ones we found we just destroyed. We put em in the old Daylighters place and blew it up. None of them made it threw that. Morganville is safe from any killing statues."

Claire looked over and Amelie who nodded Her approver "Your all safe. Now if You'll escuse me I have to go cheak in on Myrnin"

She stood and walked out the door with Oliver following close behind. As soon as they left Shane looked over at Claire

"So are You ready to go home Miss Collins?"

a shiver went down Claire's back and She smiled "Yes. Let's go Home"

Together they all went home, but not before stopping and getting taco's. They ate dinner together in the living room. And when the war for the last taco broke out Claire laughed.

When the war stopped Eve and Michael went to go do the dish's. Shane put His arms around Claire's waist  
>"Do You want to turn in early?"<p>

Claire leaned back against His chest "Yes. I'll be right up OK?"

He sighed "Alright but make it fast I'm waiting" He kissed Her on the lips and pulled away to walk up the stairs.

Claire walked over to the window. The stars where out. She heard Eve and Michael laughing in the kitchen, She looked up at the Biggest star She could find "Thank You. For Everything" with that She ran upstairs after Shane. 

**The End** (or is it?) *Cherub's laugh *

**(Authors Note)=***IT'S OVER! Thank You So much for reading it! And for all of you who wrote reviews! I hope to have a new story up soon that will have anothor kind of mashup but until then, Thank You! and Please Review! I hope You enjoyed It!*** **


End file.
